In today's computing environment, users often need to connect their computers to other networked devices to efficiently complete their tasks. These devices are connected to one another through networks that often provide little or no security. In these situations, complicated authentication procedures are required to ensure security. These complex procedures are often difficult for non-professional users to perform and can lead to undesirable loss of time and effort.